Stonefort
Stonefort is a halfling/dwarven town, that got slowly resettled during the last 100 years. History Stonefort lies about 30 miles sout of the infamous "Stone Tooth" Hill, a journey, roughly 3 days on foot. Stonefort used to be a dwarven fortified town. However it was abandoned during an Orc incursion some three hundred years ago. Halflings, who later settled in the area, used the perfectly preserved and suiting ruins and walls of the town as their new home. The cities population is now predominantly Halflings. Only a few dwarves joined in the resettling effort. The area around Stonefort possesses still richt gold and copper deposits. It is also a breeding ground for a rare blue insect called "Ezeroc", which can be used to produce blue Dye. The water comes from a series of wells inside and outside of the city walls. However due to the limited farmland, the town relies on import of food and large sections of the former towns infrastructure has been torn down in an effort to use it as farmland. Government TBD Religion The town has a temple of Elinae and a temple Theus. The temple of Theus used to be a temple of Temalendar, but got repurposed for Theus, after the resettling. Economy The town exports Arms, Gold, Copper and Dyes. These products get transported to Fort Harbor, where they get shipped to Greyhawk. Stonefort mostly imports foodstuffs. Underdeep Stoneforts Mansion of the Burgomaster is known to have access to the Underdeep. A possible punishment for severe crimes, is being sent to the Underdeep. Not wanting to introduce death sentences, the Burgomaster chose this form of punishment. Crime rates in Stonefort are not high, so that the punishment does get applied often. There are other several unexplored tunnels and caverns beneath Stonefort. Murder Spree in Stonefort In October 576 CY a mysterious murder spree happened in Stonefort. Due to the rise of humanoid activity in the area, the Burgomaster decided to renovate a nearby keep, which was close to the town, in case of emergencies. During the renovation a few mishaps happened, which were shrugged off as accidents. However after a few more of these "accidents", it became apparent that the renovation efforts were being sabotaged. After that the Burgomaster decided to abandon the renovation project. However the murders did not stop there and soon civilians in town were murdered one after another and mysterious writing written in blood was found at the crimescenes. When the Burgomaster was killed and the message "HATGOT NO MOAR KILL" was found, circumstances concerning that murder, lead to the Halfling Ranger Duncan being forced under a Zone of Truth spell, in which he confessed committing the murder of the Burgomaster for the Dwarven Brewbeard Brethren, who claimed to be successors of the nobility of the Dwarven town and thus the rightful rulers. The Brewbeard brethren already left the town, when Duncan was put under arrest, so they could not be trialed for hiring the assassin. Duncan confirmed however, that the other murders were not part of his design, so that they remained a mystery for some time. In later events, the Murder Spree was revealed to be the committed by an innately invisible Redcap.